1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting method and a mounting device for bonding objects such as chips or substrates to each other, and specifically to a method and a device for forming a local chamber structure having a movable wall for locally enclosing a bonding part from surroundings and carrying out mounting.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Bonding objects to each other, for example, a mounting method for approaching a chip to a substrate at a condition of face down and bonding both objects to each other by pressing electrodes of the chip and the substrate to each other (as needed, accompanied with heating) is well known. Further, a method is also well known wherein, at the time of such a mounting, the mounting part is enclosed by surrounding it by a chamber, after the inside of the chamber is set at a specified atmosphere and various treatments are carried out, or after the pressure in the chamber is reduced and the inside of the chamber is set at a predetermined vacuum condition, the mounting is carried out.
However, when such a conventional chamber structure is employed, substantially the whole of the chamber, whose inner pressure is reduced, is formed as a rigid structure, the mounting is carried out in this chamber, and therefore, the structure is formed so that the whole of the mounting device or most of the mounting device is covered with the chamber. Therefore, the whole of the device including the chamber becomes a large-scale device, and there is a problem that the device becomes large and the cost thereof increases. Further, because the inside volume of the chamber also increases, it takes a long time to reduce the pressure down to a predetermined vacuum degree or to replace the atmosphere with a specified gas, and there is a case where it is difficult to achieve a high vacuum-degree condition.